Dumbledore's Army Reborn
by Seth Selwyn
Summary: The year is 2014. Traces of Voldemort and his Death Eaters are still out there. The Ministry seems not to have learned its lesson from the Second Wizarding War, so the staff at Hogwarts take it upon themselves to defend the Light by recreating an old organization from the War - Dumbledore's Army. But this time, it isn't a Potter taking the lead.
1. The Origins (Part 1)

**DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REBORN - The Origins**

 **Part I**

 _Another murder,_ I thought. I took another tasteless bite of bacon and stared blankly at the paper. _When will this end?_ The picture did not show the body - the scene was too gruesome. Instead, a man stared up from the page, looking very distressed. Then he turned away, apparently deciding he couldn't take my disappointed glare any longer.

I reread the article. "Darkness Strikes Again." Sadly somewhat typical these days: killers loose everywhere, families being torn apart.

" _As put by Grant Volitial, a witness of the murder, '... The man was just walking, whistling, carrying a small package. Excited to get home, I wager. Watched him walk home every day. 'Night was no different. Except the attack. He [the attacker] just leapt out of the shadows. Seemed to appear out of nowhere. The man didn't know what to do. Drew his wand and everything, he just couldn't defend himself. Suppose he didn't know how. Would of helped him meself but it was too late by the time I got near enough. That monster was already gone. I looked around to see if I could help. The package was burned away from what was inside. It was a little girl's doll. He was taking his daughter a doll, probably for her birthday or something...'_

" _When asked on his opinion about the goings-on, Head Auror Harry Potter stated, 'His wand is lying next to him. That means he tried to defend himself but he couldn't. He didn't know anything strong enough.'_

"'… _Now that [You-Know-Who] is gone, people are too careless. The big threat is gone so they think that they can just lay back. That everything is completely safe now and they don't have to worry about the dangers that are still present … This man was killed because he didn't know how to defend himself. People have to learn how to defend themselves or they'll end up just like him - dead because of their ignorance.'"_

I sighed as I set down the _Daily Prophet_ article. I agreed with Harry Potter with my entire heart - people are ignorant about the evils in the world and so they don't want to learn to protect themselves. Even the Defence Against the Dark Arts class had gotten to where we didn't learn much about real things. Yes, we learned the occasional spell that we could use, but it simply wasn't enough. The Dark wizards in the world simply wouldn't be bothered by a Fire Charm or a Knockback Jinx.

I pushed my plate away from me. I couldn't eat any more. Snatching the paper from the table, I stood up and rushed out of the hall. I had to finish my Herbology essay, and as I knew it would take me a bit of time, I wanted to get started immediately.

I walked quickly back to the Ravenclaw common room. The long walk up the stairs seemed like only seconds as I thought about the article and the state the people outside the school were in. Within Hogwarts I was relatively safe, but what of my future? Ex-Death Eaters still roamed the country, and most of them were actively upholding their reign of terror on the people. Even Muggles were feeling their effects. The occasional Death Eater went into exclusively non-magical communities and destroyed lives with their killings, regardless of whether or not any of them had to do with the War.

I looked up just in time to see the eagle knocker two inches in front of my nose. "Sorry, mate," I muttered, taking two steps back. "Nearly ran into you again." I ran my hand through my hair subconsciously. "What is it today?"

The bronze beak opened with a slight metallic grind. A soft voice issued the question, "Can ignorance be forced upon someone?"

The question threw me off balance. I knew that sometimes the knocker asked questions based on the events at Hogwarts, but as far as I knew, I was the only student pondering anything like this. Regaining my composure, I focused on the question again.

"No," I answered after a moment's pause. "Everyone has a choice of whether or not to know about something. Even if others withhold information, there is always a way to find any answer." I thought for a moment longer and added quickly, "Ignorance can be chosen, and sadly, it often is."

The door swung open with a quiet moan. "Thank you," I said softly as I walked through and into the open area.

I had failed to check the bulletin board that morning, so I took advantage of my time now to do so. Pieces of parchment littered the corkboard wall: a Quidditch practice reminder, gobstones club sign up sheet, musical theatre auditions ( _Make a mental note of that,_ I told myself silently), an orchestra performance… Nothing entirely unusual.

Just as I was turning away, one notice stole my attention. It was written on thin parchment tinted with blue. Swooping black letters spelled out the words " _Dumbledore's Army_ ".

 _Dumbledore's Army?_ I thought. The name Dumbledore… he was headmaster when my parents were in school. Apparently the only one He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was afraid of. He was also the mentor to the Boy Who Lived. But an army? That made no sense. Dumbledore was dead! For almost twenty years now. Why would there be an army in his name?

The details were written in much smaller words, though in the same handwriting.

 _A meeting for all those interested in being a member of Dumbledore's Army will be held this Saturday at 6:00 in the Great Hall, directly before dinner. Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom will explain further at said meeting._

6 o' clock. I checked my watch. Just after ten. 8 hours until that meeting. But a meeting for what, exactly? The notice explained nothing about what Dumbledore's Army is, let alone why one would want to join. But considering the Headmistress would be the hostess, I decided that it wouldn't disappoint my roaring curiosity.

 _Well_ , I thought, _that certainly sounds like an adventure. Couldn't hurt to go._ And with that, walked back out of the common room, Herbology essays the furthest thing from my mind.

* * *

After nearly an hour of searching, I finally found a couple of my friends in the library. "Hey, Jordyn, Linn," I said quietly as I shuffled over to them. "What are you two up to?"

"Hey Seth. Just studying for the Potions exam," Linn replied as she pulled her book in front of her and brushed a stray piece of dark hair behind her ear. I sat in one of the two empty seats, ignoring the glance between them that made it clear their Potions exam was not what they were talking about.

I ventured with my proposal. "Did either of you see the notice about the Dumbledore's Army thing going on tonight?"

Jordyn leaned back in his chair, making the front legs rise from the floor. "Yeah. I saw the flyer for it down in the Slytherin common room. I think I might go but I dunno. Depends on who shows up. What's it about anyway?"

"I have no clue. I was going to ask you guys if you knew anything about it."

Linn cut in, leaning over the table in an attempt at mild secrecy. "I know a little bit actually." Jordyn and I turned and listened closely. "Well," she began, "back when Harry Potter was in school, there was this awful Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. My dad said she took over the school and sort of replaced Professor Dumbledore as the head of the school. She didn't actually teach anything. Just theories and stuff. And supposedly Potter told her that they needed to actually learn stuff because Voldemort was back by then, and she didn't like that. So the students got together to teach each other how to actually defend themselves. They hid from the professor and made a club, sort of, that they called Dumbledore's Army."

"Wait," I said abruptly. "Dumbledore's Army was made to fight Voldemort originally?"

"But he's gone now." Jordyn interrupted. "He's been dead for a long time and we don't have to deal with him anymore."

It finally dawned on me. "Yeah, but have you read the papers lately? His Death Eaters have been causing trouble again. They're killing loads of people. And those people can't defend themselves. That's why they're making Dumbledore's Army again. They have to teach us how to defend ourselves in the real world."

"Oh! And I'd bet Professor Longbottom was a part of the original Army," Jordyn finished. "He was Potter's close friend, I heard. He also fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. He must know a lot of good defensive magic."

"Exactly," I confirmed. "He and Professor McGonagall were both strong supporters of Harry Potter, and members of the Order of the Phoenix. If anyone can teach us how to defend ourselves, it's them."

We all jumped as Madame Pince hissed, "Mister Selwyn, I've already told Mister Holliday and Miss Baker that if they cannot be quiet, I will deduct House points." I mumbled a quick apology, ears burning, and leaned further over the table.

"So are you going to the meeting then, Seth?" Linn whispered.

"Of course I am. With everything going on now, we do have to learn how to protect ourselves, and I want to learn it from the best, and that means Professors Longbottom and McGonagall."

"Okay. I will too, then," Jordyn agreed.

"And me," Linn said. "And I'll get Aria and a couple of others to come once I get back to the Gryffindor common room."

"Sounds good," I said firmly as I pulled my head away from the tight triangle of heads we had unknowingly made in our discussion. "And it also sounds like the teachers agree that something is wrong, and we have to be ready for it. We have to be ready for anything now."


	2. The Origins (Part 2)

**DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REBORN - The Origins**

 **Part II**

The rest of the day passed slowly. The three of us found Beth and Aria on the main staircase, heading down from who knows where. They decided to come to the meeting as well, after a very short explanation of the matter. We gathered in the entrance hall with the intent of helping each other with our schoolwork (but of course, very little work was being done - Jordyn's quill hadn't even entered his inkwell).

As laughter subsided from Aria's joke, I checked my watch. "Hey, guys," I said, "it's nearly five. I say we get ready for the meeting and see if we can get any others to come."

"Okay," Linn replied. "Meet you guys at the Hufflepuff table, okay? The other Gryffs will probably fill up our table."

"Yeah," Aria agreed. "Almost all of them were talking about the meeting."

Everyone agreed and split off from there, each going to their own common room. I walked across the path to Ravenclaw tower and once again began my ascent. When I reached the top of the staircase, I found Carrie Lane, who had apparently just answered the riddle. The door was swinging open. I quickly untucked the bit of my shirt that had been pinned after sitting too long in the entrance hall.

Carrie had a way of making every boy, especially in our year, fall for her, for a little while at least. We called it the "Carrie Effect." Jordyn had been under the Carrie Effect last year. I was in the deepest depths of the Carrie Effect, so I was even more awkward than normal. She was a close friend by this point, although I wasn't sure how she could stand the sheer amount of awkwardness radiating from me.

"Hi, Carrie," I said nervously. Carrie jumped a few inches.

"Oh, hey Seth," she laughed. "You scared me. You're lucky. I just had a riddle which took me almost ten minutes to answer. We'd better head in, though, before the door shuts."

"Yeah, probably best," I agreed, straightening my coat. We slipped in and heard the door lock behind us. "So," I said, quickly trying to remember why I was here in the Nest, where I was going and when. "Are you going to that meeting at six?" I said quickly. Oi, stupid, I scolded myself, why didn't you say that before the awkward pause?

Carrie nodded. "Yeah, I will. It looked fun. Are you?"

"Yep. I just came back to drop off my things. Do you - do you want to walk to it together?" I ventured.

"Yeah," she said. Did she seem excited? "I'll just grab my jacket and be right back down. I might as well be early for something, right?" she joked.

She went up the stairs to the girls' dorm, I headed to my own. I smiled lightly and hummed a song as I threw my bad onto my bed. Pulling my wand from my coat pocket and slipping it into my belt in a fluid movement, I strode out of the room. I waited in a chair for Carrie to join me.

I should have known she would take an eternity, as usual. After another 15 minutes that my mind enlarged to hours, Carrie materialised from the staircase to her dorm. She had put her hair into one long braid that swung a little with each graceful step. "Okay, ready?" she asked, disarming me with her glowing smile.

"Uh…" She looked so amazing, with the white marble pillar behind her contrasting perfectly with her black hair. Ready? Ready for what again? "Uh, yeah." I shook my head, pretending I hadn't just been stupefied by her siren-like beauty. "Yeah I'm ready. Let's go."

Carrie didn't seem to notice anything unusual, and our walk to the Great Hall was full of laughter and empty of any unnecessary tension on my part. We walked quietly into the Great Hall and sat at the Ravenclaw table. Almost as soon as we did, the room, which was already nearly full (which was evident from the noise level in the hall), became silent; the Headmistress was standing at the front of the Hall, waiting to speak.

"Welcome," she said simply, her Scottish speech echoing through the quiet air. "I thank you all for being here today." She paused again. "As I am sure most of you understand, Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world. It was built as a fortress against the evils in the world at the time of its founding. Many believe that this evil was the Muggles who were attempting to purge the world of magic, which they thought was the cause of their hardships. However, the wiser among us know that the true evil that the Founders built this school to fight was ignorance. After all, we all know the school motto: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus - never tickle a sleeping dragon. Many of the witches and wizards in that time were doing exactly that - ignoring common sense, forgetting judgement." I looked around at those around me, noting the look of understanding on their faces as the Headmistress explained the school motto. Like myself, they hadn't thought much about the motto before that moment. Professor McGonagall continued, "They did not know how to defend themselves from the world in which they lived. A dark world, filled with hatred and fear against magic and those who use it. The Founders feared that this would be the downfall of wizardkind. Their ignorance was slowly destroying them.

"This plague has not been entirely eradicated. There are many times throughout history when ignorance has taken hold of our society. Now is one of those times. Outside of the school, witches and wizards do not seem to know any more than you do now. I cannot speak to them, though I wish I could, but I can speak to you. After all, there is no point in a school for magic if you learn none.

"This is why we are here today: to explain this Dumbledore's Army. This club, so to speak, is being created to teach you what the Ministry of Magic refuses to let into the curriculum. The Ministry believes that, because you are merely children, you should not be told of such dark things. However, ignorance is not an acceptable alternative to knowledge. I, along with several of the other professors, want to lead you in learning to defend yourselves.

"The Ministry refuses to reveal the truth of what is happening outside of the school, so your families may be in the dark as well. I would like to fill you in.

"Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters are still at large, and have begun to assemble once again." The previously silent Hall erupted in knowing muttering. However, the room quickly fell silent again, anxious to hear more. "They have the same agenda as they have in the past: world domination and eradication of all those they consider unworthy of magic." A quiet hiss of whispers erupted on one end of the Slytherin table, but were quickly hushed by the other students. Jordyn's arm nudged mine as he turned to look in their direction. He had a curious expression on his face that I couldn't quite place an emotion to.

"This is of course," McGonagall said, ignoring the interruption, "the reason we must learn to defend ourselves. The Death Eaters will not leave you alone simply because you are children." Her voice quavered as she continued. "They are far too evil for that. On the contrary, because you are the next generation of the people they wish to control, they might attack you first.

"This is why we have chosen to recreate Dumbledore's Army, the student organization devoted to the teaching of true defensive magic when the Ministry refused to let them learn it, just as it is now. Professor Longbottom," she motioned behind her and his round face looked up shyly, "will be your main Advisor. However, like the original Army, teachers will take a minimal part in your education. In other words, you will be teaching each other. You may ask your Advisors for advice on anything you need, but students will lead the learning."

This time, the interruption was not kept to only whispers. Several students exclaimed their confusion, and one student near the front shouted, "How exactly are we supposed to do that?!"

McGonagall raised her hands to silence the crowd. "Hogwarts has an extensive supply of all forms of magical knowledge within its walls. Much of it is unknown simply because of how ancient the castle is. I trust you will be able to find whatever you need if you simply search long and hard enough."

The door of the Great Hall creaked as or swung open. A handful of students were leaving. I noticed that the majority of them were the older Slytherins.

"What in Merlin's name so they think they're doing, leaving before McGonagall is finished?" I hissed.

Jordyn tore his eyes away from the deserters, his face showing the same expression as before. "Most of them are related to the Death Eaters. Some of them still don't think they're wrong in the 'Pureblood supremacy' thing."

I frowned. Jordyn was constantly persecuted by some of his fellow Slytherins because he was Muggleborn. Before I had gotten to know Jordyn, I had thought the War was the last time Muggleborns were discriminated against. I'm related to Death Eaters too, though. Why can't they see that blood purity has no real measure?

McGonagall's lips were gradually thinning as the door swung shut. As she continued, the disappointment towards those who left was evident in her voice. "I understand that this knowledge is a great burden on you, and I apologize. But I have seen what these witches and wizards are willing to do. They have no compassion. They will not show you mercy. Their motives are black, as are the means they use. However, I do not believe they will make the same mistake as last time. They will not underestimate the power of the children. Nor will I.

"I have full trust that you will do wonderfully. I know you must. It is with full urgency that I beg you, treat this seriously. Yes, you are children, but I know that children can do things far beyond that which many of those who have years of experience can achieve, because they seem to have a clearer vision of what is right and what is necessary. I know you won't disappoint me."

As Professor McGonagall finished her speech, the crowd remained silent. Then, with the encouragement from the first student who clapped, the hall was filled with applause. We all cheered for our beloved Headmistress who was willing to disobey the Ministry in order to defend us, her students. McGonagall let out a single uncharacteristic tear. The cheering only grew, as if trying to reach the ears of those who had left the Hall and those who had never entered it in the first place.


	3. The Origins (Part 3)

**DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REBORN**

 **Part III**

Monday night found me walking from the Ravenclaw Common Room to the Great Hall for the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army. Lost in thought, I barely registered where I was until I heard voices. I looked up to find a door quite close to me slightly ajar. Someone inside was speaking in hushed urgency.

"...but the Minister still doesn't believe they're enough of a threat."

"How?" This was McGonagall's voice, exasperated. "How many people have to die before the Minister will realize that the people need to be aware? Even the Muggles aren't safe!"

Yet another voice cut in, though this one sounded vaguely familiar. " _Especially_ the Muggles. I've tried to convince him, but he won't listen to reason. He's as bad as Fudge."

"I'd say that he's worse," McGonagall replied. "There is no doubt that the Death Eaters are still out there. You've told him that you haven't caught all of them, I assume?"

"Yeah, but that just made it worse. He didn't like to hear that there were more out of Azkaban than in. It shut him off completely. He's avoiding me now. It takes ages for me to schedule any appointments with him."

"But yer the Head Auror, Harry!" I recognized Hagrid's gruff voice addressing Harry Potter, whose voice I now corresponded to a face from the occasional visits he made to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. "He can' ignore ya like tha' or there's no poin' 'n havin' a Ministry at all!"

"Hagrid, please keep your tone down," McGonagall chided him. "It's nearly time for the meeting to begin. Professors, please come with me. Hagrid, if you would show the Potters and Weasley-Grangers to the fireplace so they may leave."

There was the sound of chairs being pushed away from the tables as Hagrid mumbled a softer "O' course, professor." I took this as my cue to leave and shuffled quickly and quietly down the corridor and around the corner.

I slowed my pace a bit as I made my way to the Great Hall, contemplating on what I had heard all the while. So the Minister for Magic was ignoring the threat that the Death Eaters posed, and it seemed as though the Aurors' hands were tied. They could do very little. That would explain why we had to have a club to learn defense, rather than doing so in class, and why the teachers couldn't interfere much. If the students taught each other, the teachers couldn't be punished for ignoring the Ministry-appointed mandate of selective education.

Before long, I found myself in the Hall. I located Jordyn and Linn, who were talking with Beth Reed and Holly Snow around table on the opposite wall which had been pushed there in order to allow a large area in the centre of the hall. They greeted me as I approached them, asking what had taken me so long. Professors McGonagall, Longbottom, Karrde, and Sarwick entered the room just as I opened my mouth to reply. "Later," I said, motioning to the teachers.

Professor McGonagall reached the front of the hall. She cleared her throat for silence, which immediately ensued. "Welcome to the first meeting of the reborn Dumbledore's Army. Thank you all for being here. As I said before, the teachers are only here as Advisors. We have already asked several students to lead the rest of you. Mr. Abbott and Ms. Dalton, please step forward." Two Gryffindors stood up near Professor McGonagall and turned to face the others. "These two are your teachers for tonight. Any of the professors may ask you to help later on, and if so, be prepared. You may begin."

The Gryffindors quickly took charge. We were split up into two groups. The youngest students, including me and my friends because we were only fourth years, were taught by the girl, Karen Dalton, while the oldest went to Derek Abbott. Karen was a pretty blonde sixth year who was a natural leader. She taught us all the Leg-Locker Curse, which she was quite proficient at. It wasn't long before nearly everyone had performed it. We were split into partners to practice it more.

"That one didn't work too well," I informed Jordyn on the quality of his hex. I quickly pried my legs apart to show my point.

"Sorry, I got… distracted," was his reply. Then, I saw Karen walk past me and immediately understood.

" _Locomotor Mortis,"_ I said. Jordyn, who had not been paying attention to me but to Karen, fell to the ground as his legs snapped together. He looked up and smiled. I smirked back.

"Ha ha, very funny. _Finite Incantatem._ " His legs released each other and he stood back up. "My turn." He cast the spell and my own legs were locked.

"Well, as long as we focus," I said pointedly, which earned another grin from Jordyn, "I think we got this quite easily. I wish we could've gone with the older ones. That Full-body Bind looks like more fun than this."

"Yeah." He looked at the older students, who were falling onto conjured mattresses when the spell was placed on them. "Well, why don't we?" I shrugged and we both stood nearer to the other group. After studying them for a moment, Jordyn said, "Okay, I think I've got it. Ready?"

" _Spongefy_ ," I said, softening the ground behind me. "Alright, I'm ready."

" _Petrificus Totalus_ ," he said. A very strange sensation went through my body. My spine straightened, my arms sprang to my sides, my legs snapped together, and every muscle in my body seized up at the same time. I fell onto the softened floor, unable to move anything but my eyes.

Jordyn walked over to me, laughing. "You look ridiculous like that," he says between airy, high-pitched giggles. I rolled my eyes in response. "You want out?" I tried to nod, but realized that I couldn't. "Too bad," he said. He got down perpendicular to me and laid his head on my stomach, making himself comfortable. Luckily, my diaphragm was still working, so I laughed silently. Jordyn began to giggle again as well and glanced over at my face. "That's weird, feeling you laugh but seeing you not smiling. You make a good pillow, you know."

After a moment or two more of this, he finally said, "Alright, the ground is getting hard again." He got to his feet pushing off of me and cast the counter-charm.

My whole body suddenly relaxed. I let my face finally break into a grin. "That's so weird. Alright, your turn."

We took turns practicing our two new hexes for quite a while, laughing at our increasing silliness. Eventually, Professor McGonagall ended the meeting and released us to go back to our dormitories. All the fun had driven the conversation I had eavesdropped on from my mind until Beth asked what I had been about to tell them as we began to walk toward the entrance hall. "Oh yeah. Well…" I glanced down the corridor, and seeing the blonde and blue hair of Victoire Weasley and her Hufflepuff boyfriend disappear around the corner on the other end, I explained what I had overheard, along with the connections and inferences I had made, in an intense hush.

Linn was the first to speak up. "That totally makes sense. But I don't get how the Minister is so clueless."

"I dunno," Holly said. "My parents are always talking about how many bad decisions he's made. They're totally on Potter's side. I think I am too."

"Yeah, I agree," I confirmed. "But we're doing what we can for now. Hopefully we'll be more helpful later."

We all said goodnight and headed our separate ways to our common rooms. Little did I know that I would soon have to help more than I thought.


	4. Magischenhafen Preserve (Part 1)

**DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REBORN - Magischenhafen Preserve**

 **Part I**

"Mr. Selwyn." I jumped, knocking over my goblet, which was thankfully empty because I had already mastered the Drought Charm.

"Yes, Professor Sardon?" I replied as picked up my goblet and set it upright. I assumed that he would once again ask me to assist him in helping the other students with today's new charm. Instead, I got an answer that I did not expect.

"Could you hang back after class ends? I need to speak to you." He began to walk off and I quickly agreed. However, his cryptic answer concerned me. Had I done something wrong without knowing it? Maybe he was going to scold me for not doing anything in his class? No, he knew that I always got the spells practically immediately. I was his prize student because of this. It must be something else - but what?

I found out quickly enough. Class ended and I approached the professor's desk where he sat grading our most recent exams. "Professor Sardon?" I asked.

He looked up from his papers. "Oh, yes. Mr. Selwyn." He moved his papers to the side of his desk and conjured a chair across from him. "Have a seat." I obeyed. He rubbed his eyes wearily under his square glasses.

"There's no way for you to have known this, so I'll start from the beginning. The Minister for Magic believes that the Death Eaters are no threat at all." Of course I knew this, but I tried to hide my embarrassment about eavesdropping. "We know that obviously, they are. The teachers here, especially Professor McGonagall, have been tracking the movements of the Death Eaters. She learned a lot from Dumbledore. He too was the leader in tracking the movements of the Dark forces.

"Professor McGonagall is by far the most powerful witch of this time, in more ways than one. She has many connections, particularly within the Ministry. These connections are allowing her to combat the Dark forces somewhat under the radar of the Minister."

He looked up at me carefully. "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to speak with you. Death Eaters have, in fact, made an obvious movement. They have taken Magischenhafen Preserve in the Black Forest of Germany." I felt my brow furrow with confusion. "Yes, the Death Eaters' influence is leaking outside of the country as well. They seem to be trying to gather Dark forces from around the world. You don't need to know everything right now, but the preserve is now overrun with Dark creatures and the lighter creatures have gone into hiding. The Headmistress has elected to use this new Dumbledore's Army to form a sort of task force to help with the lesser threats.

"There are seven students that have been chosen carefully by the teachers to go on this mission to save the preserve. They're all quite capable and Professor McGonagall has approved of each of them. She agrees that they will all potentially be responsible enough to complete this mission, even though the no real adults can accompany them due to some unfortunate restrictions set by the Ministry." He straightened in his seat as he prepared for his next sentence, and although I dreaded it, I knew what he would say: "You are one of these students that will go on this mission."

My stomach dropped. I wasn't ready to do anything of the sort, and began to say so, but the professor held up his hand to silence me. "I understand that this is a lot to put on you, fending off the Dark forces at only fourteen. But I chose you. You are absolutely brilliant, Seth, whether you know it or not. Or, should I say, whether you believe it or not. Out of all of my students, in any year at all, I chose you. That's because you are my best student. You are far more powerful than you believe."

He took a deep breath and stood up. "The mission begins next Saturday. I trust that you will be able to prepare adequately for it on your own. Now, my next class is about to start. I suggest you get to Herbology." I stood and turned to leave, speechless at my sudden responsibility. As I reached the door, Professor Sardon said, "Mr. Selwyn?"

I stopped and slowly turned around, hoping not to puke in my nervousness. "Yes, professor?"

"Good luck," was his only reply. He turned back to his desk and rearranged his papers a final time. I tried to thank him but felt no sound come from my mouth. Then, I left the classroom.


End file.
